Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene. A typical camera includes a camera flash that emits a consistent, white light that illuminates the subject of the image. Quite often, the scene is already illuminated by off-white light sources that provide a special atmosphere or mood for the scene. For example, at night, the scene can be illuminated by one or more candles that emit colors other than “true” white light. The candles can provide a soft ambiance to the scene. Alternatively, for example, the scene may be lit by artificial light sources which contain unusual colors to create another type of atmosphere or mood, such as those used in stage lighting. Unfortunately, in certain designs, existing cameras are not able to accurately capture the special atmosphere or mood of the scene.